Historia de lo nuestro
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Los caastigos se convierten en excusas... Sueños que parecen realizarse... Niños que leen diarios sin permiso... dejen Reviews! La pareja inusual SevGinny
1. Default Chapter

PARA SIEMPRE

Pues aquí está el nuevo Severus/ Ginny, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacer otro fics de esta pareja ya que por si no se han dado cuenta mis personajes favoritos son Severus y Ginny aunque no siempre sean pareja.

Y para dejar de decir tonterías voy a empezar a escribir el fics.

Señorita Weasley!!!! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su torpeza y esta noche a las 10 la quiero en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo- gritó Snape con una sonrisa malvada

Sí, profesor Snape- murmuró con desdén la pelirroja de unos 15 años- siempre me toca a mí, que culpa tengo yo de que ese estúpido de Harry no quiera marcharse de mi mente para dejarme concentrarme en pociones tranquila- pensó Ginny enfadada

La clase ha terminado, buenas tardes- murmuró Snape sonrientemente- y esa pelirroja que se cree que en mi clase se puede estar vagando por las nubes como quien no quiere la cosa... ya aprenderá, seguramente pensaba en Potter como Lily con el estúpido de James, ay ni que estuvieras celoso de harry Potter por haber enamorado a esa pequeña comadreja- se recriminó a sí mismo el profesor de pociones.

Eran las diez menos veinte de la noche cuando Ginny Weasley salió de su sala Común par encaminarse al despacho de Snape.

Maldito Snape... por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable con ese aire tan sexy que tiene ... con la sonrisa que... ay dios mío Ginevra Weasley! Estas viendo a tu profesor más odiado sexy? Deberías ir a revisarte el cerebro- pensó Ginny

Buenas noches Srta. Weasley- dijo Snape con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro cuando la inocente pelirroja entró en su despacho

Buenas noches profesor Snape- murmuró la chica sonrojada- en realidad es demasiado sexy!!!! Esa túnica verde Slytherin le queda de muerte... ummm cómo estará sin túnica- se preguntó a sí misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior como siempre que pensaba algo fuera de lugar

Tiene que limpiar todas esas estanterías a lo muggle- dijo Snape torciendo su sonrisa en una mueca- cómo siga mordiéndose el labio de esa forma no voy a ser capaz de controlar mis instintos!!!!- pensó Snape- pero si es una mocosa de 15 años!!!- se reprochó a sí mismo

Profesor Snape... podría sujetar la escalera... es que tengo miedo a las alturas- dijo muy nerviosa

Eh... claro- murmuró muy molesto.

La chica se subió en la escalera mientras Severus Snape sujetaba la escalera.

Se subió en él último escalón para poder llegar a la última pieza de la estantería, desde dónde se encontraba agarrando la escalera Severus Snape podía ver por debajo de la túnica de la pelirroja y se desconcentró, soltó la escalera de improvisto haciendo que la chica se tambaleará y cayera en sus brazos.

Por unos instantes permanecieron en esa posición hasta que el profesor de pociones fue consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba con su alumna

Lo siento... solté la escalera- murmuró sonrojado poniendo a la chica en el suelo

No se preocupe, no ha sido nada, por suerte usted estaba para cogerme- sonrió la pelirroja ruborizada, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder- con esos fuertes brazos usted no dejó que cayera... lo que daría por volver a sentirme así, tan protegida y... ufff quítate ese absurdo pensamiento de la cabeza Ginny Weasley

Vuelva a su castigo- murmuró Snape- dios tenerla entre mis brazos... con esa piel tan suave... por Merlín que me está pasando?- se preguntó al notar como todo su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo especial

Me vuelve a sujetar la escalera?- preguntó tímidamente

No!!!!!- gritó Snape sorprendiéndose a sí mismo

Perdón... - murmuró ella

No tiene usted la culpa Srta. Weasley, he sido yo... es que...- ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos y él de repente calló se quedó mirándola de arriba a abajo y sin saber que estaba haciendo acortó la distancia que los separaba rodeó su cintura con un brazo y ella...

Pero...- iba a preguntar algo pero calló mirando los profundos ojos negros de su profesor y unió sus labios con los de Snape primero muy torpemente ya que era su primer beso pero después fue dejándose llevar por una pasión que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido y se entregó al beso en cuerpo y alma

Profesor... Snape...- murmuró cuando se separaron

El profesor Snape no dijo nada, se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado pero recordando cada uno de los gestos, movimientos y sentimientos que esa chica había producido en él, era como volver a vivir después de tanto tiempo encerrado en sí mismo.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y tristeza, no sabía cómo había pasado pero le había entregado a Severus Snape el besó, su primer beso, el beso que esperaba dar a Harry Potter y en esos momentos Harry Potter le empezaba a dar igual.

He terminado- anunció Ginevra Molly Weasley

Márchese- contestó Snape sin mirarla

Pero...- dijo acercándose hasta el escritorio- qué es lo qué ha pasado hace un momento?

No lo sé- respondió bruscamente- y ahora márchese Ginevra Weasley

Los días pasaron muy lentamente, las horas de pociones con los alumnos de 5º año de gryffindor y Slytherin resultaban eternas para el profesor de pociones ya que allí estaba ella, la pelirroja que le había hecho renacer... y no podía acercarse a ella.

Las cosas no eran mucho mejor para Ginny Weasley, las horas de pociones las pasaba suspirando por el profesor que impartía esa materia, recordaba de nuevo sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, sus besos, sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, su pelo rozándole las mejillas ese aroma a hombre que impregnaba la mazmorra le recordaba cada segundo pasado en el despacho de Snape y en una de sus muchas fantasías en clase, hizo explotar un caldero.

Srta Wesley- dijo atragantándose- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención, esta noche a las ...ejemm, ejemm- tosió Snape- esta noche a las a las diez.. en mí despacho- terminó de decir Snape limpiándose el sudor de la cara

Muy... bien... Profesor Snape...- terminó ella también muy ruborizada por el hecho de tener que pasar una noche en el despacho de Snape, dónde ocurrió todo.

Buenas noches Profesor Snape- murmuró ella

Buenas noches Srta Weasley- respondió él impasible

Ginevra- contestó intentando sonar con desdén la pelirroja

Ginevra... limpie la estantería- ordenó Snape

Sujéteme la escalera... por favor- pidió la chica

No!!!!- gritó con terror Snape pensando lo que pasó la última vez

Ella se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de su profesor y con mucha precaución lo miró fijamente y preguntó

cómo limpió la estantería si usted no sujeta la escalera?

No lo sé pero... yo no puedo sujetarla

Por qué?- preguntó sensualmente Ginny

Weasley... es usted... - y volvió a callar como la última vez, el mismo escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió el impulso de besarla y así lo hizo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar de nuevo por la pasión y se besaron hasta no poder respirar.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento y él quiso separarse pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

No se aleje de mí- susurró ella- me siento muy bien así... pero con algo de calor

Calor?- repusó sorprendido mirándola fijamente mientras notaba como sus pálidas mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono rosado

Sí, calor...- contestó ella quitándose la túnica quedándose en uniforme escolar. Él miró a la chica y se sentaron en la silla frente al escritorio, ella sentada sobre él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del profesor

Me hizo un filtro amoroso a que si?- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja mientras atrapaba los labios de su profesor el cual iba a responderle

Claro... le hice dos- dijo con un deje de ironía.

Ella sonrió y besó de nuevo al profesor esta vez abriendo su boca para dejarle paso a la lengua del profesor.

Quiero estar castigada con usted eternamente- murmuró ella

Usted?- preguntó asombrado

Sí, es mi profesor no?

Y besas a todos los profesores así?- preguntó robándole un beso a la pelirroja

No...- murmuró sonrojada

Mejor para mí, así sólo te disfruto yo- sonrió seductoramente Snape

Severus?- preguntó Ginny

Si Ginevraa- preguntó colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica

Quiero ser tuya- gritó la pelirroja

Shushu... hay tiempo de sobra- la calló el profesor

Quien diría que Severus Snape me haría sentir así y me haría olvidar a Harry Potter con sólo una mirada y un castigo- rió la pelirroja desabrochando la túnica verde Slytherin de su profesor de pociones

Con una mirada y un castigo?- preguntó incrédulo

Sí, bastó una mirada para que empezara a pensar en ti de forma diferente, no como profesor sino como hombre

Y tienes 15 años? Vaya... eres un peligro

Lo sé... nos veremos en tu habitación- dijo la pelirroja levantándose de Severus- tengo que irme a la Torre de gryffindor son las dos y media, quien demonios me va a creer si le digo que mi castigo ha sido besarte durante cuatro horas y media?- murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios

Y tras esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Severus salió de su despacho y se encaminó hacia su habitación... al llegar a la puerta allí estaba ella con una sonrisa cómplice

No puedo volver a la Torre, Filch está por ahí...

Y eso te da mucha pena no?- susurró Severus abrazándola y besándola mientras abría la puerta.

Ella se desprendió de su túnica y se sentó en la cama de Severus mientras él entró al cuarto de baño y se puso su pijama de seda negro

UMMM buenas noches profesor Snape- dijo Ginny

Buenas noches Weasley- murmuró, Ginny se echó en un lado de la cama y Severus en el otro pero pronto se encontró abrazando a la pelirroja y perdiéndose entre los largos cabellos rojizos de la chica.

Buenos días Severus- susurró la pelirroja al despertar y encontrar unos brazos que la rodeaban

Buenos días Ginevraa- murmuró, besando la mejilla de la pelirroja, Severus Snape.

Tengo que irme- sonrió la pelirroja- no sé cómo ha pasado esto

Yo tampoco-rió Severus- nos vemos en clase

Me castigará de nuevo si no llevo los ejercicios?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Sí- respondió Snape seriamente

Entonces no los entregaré- respondió ella dándole un beso y saliendo de la habitación.

Demonio de niña, de chica ... de mujer!!!!- dijo Snape rojo como un tomate

Y aquí nació un nuevo amor para los dos, un amor que los unió... a través del tiempo... ya que este es el comienzo de una saga...

Fin

Bueno ahí va, es el primer episodio que une a Severus y Ginny, la verdad nunca pensé hacer un fics explicando cómo empieza la relación entre ellos ya que resultaba más fácil partiendo de la base de que están juntos y quieren separarlos pero... cómo no sabía cómo iniciarlo decidí hacer una nueva parte a la saga.

No se muestren muy críticos conmigo ante este fics... digo de antemano que no tenía pensado escribirlo pero es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo de Seveus y Ginny, despues de tantos Draco/Ginny o Severus/ Lily, incluso Severus /Narcisa Malfoy (ya mandaré alguno) pues no ha salido tan bien como debería... Ya saben para las quejas o lo que quieran dejen reviews o icaper2002yahoo.es

Un saludo para Malu de Snape Rickman aquí tienes un nuevo fics Severus/Ginny

Luciana espero que te gusten tambien los Severus/Ginny sino tendrás más Draco/Ginny, prometo que habrá más...son mis parejas favoritas.

Arwen-Chan: para mi compi y gran amiga, sé que no es uno de tus favoritos pero... hay que entenderme, jejej no he leido sobre esta pareja en asi que espero que les guste.

Patty: Sé que no es de tus parejas favoritas pero aquí va el primero de una saga que decidí mandar así por la exigencia de Angie. Y sin nada más que decir

Anvi Snape  
XXX


	2. Quince años

QUINCE AÑOS

N/A sé que resultará extraño pero es que tengo debilidad por este personaje,y sobretodo creo que tiene una obsesión oculta. Bueno ya sabeis como todos dicen ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (una pena... yo con unWeasley o Snape me conformaba).

Bien para empezar, se empieza por el principio, y el principio de todo esto fue mi castigo como ya sabeis- murmuró Ginny Weasley.

Y sí a finales de curso sigo sintiendo que necesito de Severus más y más. Ahora voy a verlo- se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo dejando a sus dos amigas con los ojos abiertos

Pero Ginny!!!!- gritó Amanda, Violet seguía con la mirada perdida

Ha dicho que está viendose con Snape?- preguntó la morena de ojos azules

Sí- asintió Amanda una rubia de larga melena.  
Como todas las noches Ginny entró en la habitación de Severus, lo besó en los labios y se sentó a su lado, pero esta noche parecía diferente, estaba distraído.

De repente la miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar muy despacio haciendo que ella se preocupara.

Ginevra, yo... no puedo seguir con esto... eres joven, bonita y yo...

Qué tratas de decirme?- preguntó la joven pelirroja al hombre que tenía enfrente

No soy bueno para ti, soy tu profesor- dijo él intentando parecer seguro.

Pero... estoy enamorada de ti... estás intentando decirme que te olvide?- preguntó rodeando el cuello de su profesor con sus brazos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos negros y profundamente brillantes.

Él sólo se enterro en el pelirrojo cabello de la chica, intentando captar su aroma y la fuerza para alejarse de ella

Yo...Ginevra, yo...- por Merlín que difícil me está resultando todo esto, su suave cabello color fuego, ese olor a vainilla... esa cara de ángel, Severus tienes que hacerlo, es por su bien se reprochó a sí mismo él tardar tanto en decirlo.

Severus te quiero...- murmuró la pelirroja en un sollozo

Yo... lo hago por tu bien... no soy el indicado para ti... no soy bueno, no soy lo bastante bueno para ti...- dijo finalmente

Pero me estás lastimando, soy yo quien debe decidir si eres lo bastante bueno para mí, no quiero dejarte

Ginevra... por favor- dijo firmemente- no hagas eso... no... márchate- decía Severus Snape al ver que Ginny se desprendía de su túnica y se acercaba a él

Y Potter?- preguntó en un intento de alejarse de ella y contener sus ganas de abrazarla y besarla como tantas otras veces

Qué?- preguntó molesta- Ahora te acuerdas de Harry? Él no me quiere y yo a él tampoco, lo olvidé a tu lado- repuso Ginny molesta ante la actitud de Severus

No podemos seguir juntos, vete, no te quiero a mi lado- dijo él friamente mientras sentía como se le clavaban puñales en el pecho- esto me esta doliendo mucho más a mí- pensó el profesor de Pociones.

Tú me quieres, lo sé ... no entiendo por qué me estas haciendo esto- decía llorando

Oh la he hecho llorar...-se reprendió mentalmente Severus- no te acerques a ella, la quieres, tú también estas sufriendo, tienes que dejarla marchar sólo tiene 15 años- se repetía una y otra vez conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla y hacerle saber que la amaba.

Quieres explicarme de una vez que es lo que pasa?- suplicó la pelirroja haciéndolo estremecer

No te quiero, simplemente es eso, que no te quiero y no quiero seguir jugando contigo... y ahora que ya lo sabes vete- dijo Severus mirando al suelo

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con una voz casi imperceptible murmuró:

Te odio Severus Snape- y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Sólo lo hago por ti, Ginevra, por ti, si supieras lo que siento no me dejarías y es necesario que te olvides de mí- decía recorriendo la habitación con su mirada el profesor de pociones.

En la chimenea se encontraba la cabeza del director Albus Dumbledore

Has hecho lo que debías Severus, esto no podía continuar

Espero que tengas razón Albus, porque me ha dolido más a mí que a ella

Sólo será un tiempo Severus, ella tiene quince años y se le pasará y tú conoceras a otra joven pelirroja y te olvidarás de Ginevra Weasley para siempre

Ginevra es diferente

Eso dices simpre- murmuró Albus Dumbledore desapareciendo de la chimenea

Mientras Ginny se sentaba en un sillón cerca del fuego en la Sala Cómun.

Maldita sea Severus, te odio, te odio, por qué me has hecho esto? Sé que me quieres, tus ojos estaban mintiendo, no es cierto nada de lo que me has dicho.

Te odio, te odio incluso más que a Harry James Potter

Harry sentado en otro sofá lejano escuchó a Ginny y se quedó sorprendido, Ginny Weasley, le odiaba, la misma Ginny Weasley que dos años atrás suspiraba por él enamorada, le odiaba y estaba enamorada de Snape, del profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, es más Ginny había estado con Snape, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de la chica y con gran preocupación le murmuró un débil:

Te encuentras bien Ginny?

Eh... sí, me voy a dormir- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

La quería Albus... la quiero, sólo lo hice porque tú me dijiste que tenía que hacerlo- le gritó Severus justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor

Siempre dices lo mismo, creo que ya era hora de que afrontarás que nunca vas a superar lo de Lily y que sigues teniendo esa maldita obsesión por las pelirrojas, enamorándote una y otra vez de cada alumna pelirroja que aparece- le espetó Albus con una mirada amistosa

Yo he olvidado a Lily!- repuso indignado Severus- estoy enamorado de Ginevra, esta vez es diferente, lo sé.

Pociones de 6º curso

Señor Potter, llega tarde... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- rugió Snape mientras Malfoy reía a carcajadas- 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y ahora vuelvan todos a su poción!- gritó enfurecido

Qué creeis que le pasa? Hace tres años le pasó lo mismo- dijo Hermione

Cualquiera sabe, es Snape- murmuró Ron

Sí, cualquiera sabe- respondió Harry automáticamente pensando en lo que había escuchado decir a Ginny

Potter, Granger y Weasley... callense- dijo Snape mirándolos con odio

Nosotros no hemos dicho nada- murmuró Ron a sus amigos

Gi... Señor Weasley... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y no quiero que se ría Señor Malfoy o serán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin- expresó con voz grave Snape mientras Draco Malfoy se ponía serio.

- es la primera vez que me pasa, he estado a punto de decir Ginevra- pensó Severus - Váyanse de una vez.

La profesora McGonagall entró en la mazmorra.

Lo siento Severus pero tengo que llevarme al Señor Weasley, su hermana está en la enfermería

La clase está recogiendo ya habíamos terminado- dijo fríamente y salió disparado rumbo a la enfermería- Ginevra!- se le escuchó gritar sin control

No puedes pasar Severus, está muy mal

Déjame Albus, tengo que verla, la quiero y ninguna de tus tonterías va a detenerme- le espetó al director

Severus por favor, está así por tu culpa si nunca hubieras estado con ella

Lo que no tenía que haber hecho fue dejarla... y lo hice sólo porque tú dijiste que tenía que hacerlo! Y quítate de enmedio que voy a verla y le diré la verdad

Sólo tiene 15 años!- gritó Albus perdiendo la compostura

Me da lo mismo, la quiero y ella a mí- Gritó fuera de sí Severus Snape haciendo resonar su voz por todo el pasillo...

Entró en la enfermería y se encontró con Ginny muy pálida tumbada en una cama .

Lo siento, despierta, es mi culpa, perdóname... despierta por favor, te necesito- murmuró mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama y le cogía su mano- te quiero

Idiota- susurró Ginny abriendo los ojos y sonriendo - ya lo sabía y eso me dolía aún más

Albus me dijo que tenía que dejarte, que me olvidarías y que...- pero calló al ver la mirada de Ginny, acercándose hasta ella, la abrazó y la besó con dulzura

Te quiero Severus... eh quiero decir te odio

Yo también te odio Ginevra

Hasta mañana profesor Snape- murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios

Hasta mañana Señorita Weasley, espero que se encuentre mejor- murmuró sonriendo a la pelirroja.

Severus se marchó dejando a Ginny sonriendo para sí misma- Albus Dumbledore, debí suponerlo... él siempre se entera de todo...pero esta vez Severus ha ganado la partida y con él, yo.

Mamá!!!!!!- gritó un chico cerrando de golpe el cuaderno- Anvi me ha contado el final antes de tiempo!!!!

No es cierto- murmuró una chica a su lado- eres un tramposo, chivato- se levantó de golpe y subió a su habitación dando un portazo mientras su hermano se reía

FIN

A veces será un narrador, otras será Severus, otras será Ginny pero es como una historia contada... a alguien o leida por alguien.

Espero que les haya gustado... se supone que al final Severus debía quedarse sólo pero no fui capaz, es que tengo debilidad por Snape!

Aunque no lo parezca en ninguno de mis fics, soy partidaria de Harry/ Ginny pero no me salen tan bien como Draco/ Ginny o Severus/ Ginny

MerodeadoraChii: gracias por dejarme un review, espero que te siga gustando la pareja sé que resulta raro, pero el primer que escribí fue esté capítulo. Qué anteriormente era un fict aparte, pero decidí modificarlo y crear una historia.

Arwen-Chan: Hola amiga, sé que no es de tus parejas favoritas pero jejej es que me encanta Severus (claro como no voy a querer a mi padre?). Sí, hace suspirar (a quien no? Si es el hombre más... bueno dejemos mi larga lista de adjetivos jejej, no creo que a nadie le gustara leerme eternamente y además para eso ya existen fict donde ponen tods las cualidades que tiene.) Un beso.

Indira d Snape: me alegro de que te esté gustando el fict. Gracias por dejarme review.

Manden su opinión o dejen review ( o como se escriba) mi e-mail es icaper2002yahoo.es


	3. Contigo

CONTIGO  
  
N/A: Es la continuación de Quince años. 7º año  
  
Bueno ya sabeís mi debilidad es esa asi que... eso es todo amigosssss Severus/ Ginny ( no sé si Ginny es diminutivo de Virginia pero... lo parece y la verdad creo que le va muy bien el nombre, jeje, por eso directamente la llamo Virginia... si no lo es pues que J. K. Rowling me perdone... )  
  
Buenas noches Virginia- dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta de su habitación a una joven de 16 años vestida con su túnica de Hogwarts.  
  
Buenas noches profesor Snape- murmuró ella divertida mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios al profesor de pociones  
  
Sabe algo profesor?- preguntó divertida y juguetona- es lo mejor que me ha pasado  
  
Virginia... quieres dejar esa ridícula pose de alumna tímida... es que no va con tu personalidad- dijo él levantándole la cabeza y besándola- Nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme  
  
Claro que no, el profesor más imperturbable se ha enamorado de una alumna... una alumna de Gryffindor para más inri verdad?- respondió ella con una sonrisilla irresistible  
  
Ella comenzó a quitarse la túnica y se sentó en la cama de su profesor  
  
Anda quítate la ropa, hoy tengo mucha prisa, mi profesor de pociones me ha dejado mucha tarea, será...  
  
Shushu- dijo callándola mientras la tumbaba en la cama.  
  
Después de la pasión llegó la calma y la joven Gryffindor se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su profesor mientras amanecía un nuevo día  
  
Qué belleza más pura, que inocencia! Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar, esta pelirroja se ha convertido en la dueña de mi vida- susurró para sí mismo Severus Snape- despierta, tienes que ir a hacer el trabajo que te mando ese odioso profesor de Pociones- murmuró al oído de la pelirroja mientras ella se despertaba con una sonrisa  
  
Lo había olvidado, ese odioso de Snape dejó mucha tarea... y yo que creí que con esto se le olvidaría pedirme mi trabajo- murmuró ella  
  
Pero eso sería un soborno... y la verdad no tengo favoritismos- rió él abrazándola  
  
Me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose y recogiendo su ropa para marcharse.  
  
Salió corriendo de la habitación de Severus para llegar a su dormitorio antes de que sus compañeras se despertarán pero al entrar en la sala Común Hermione Granger, prefecta y novia de su hermano Ron estaba en un sillón mirándola detenidamente.  
  
De donde vienes?- preguntó Hermione  
  
No creo que quieras saberlo- murmuró sonrojada  
  
Has estado con él verdad? Si Ron se entera de que te estoy encubriendo...  
  
Hermione, él es muy bueno conmigo, lo quiero y él me quiere a mí, fue el primero en ir a visitarme cuando me puse enferma el curso pasado  
  
Pero si fue culpa suya!- gritó Hermione  
  
No es cierto, lo hizo porque Dumbledore se lo pidió- manifestó Ginny- sólo quiero que los demás crean que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes  
  
Que quieres decir?- preguntó con la mirada fija en la pelirroja Hermione  
  
Que Harry debe pensar que sigo enamorada de él, que nadie debe sospechar que Severus y yo..  
  
Bien, pero me estas pidiendo que le mienta a mi mejor amigo y a mi novio  
  
Lo sé, pero es necesario, no te lo pediría si no fuera algo importante para mí.  
  
Dos horas más tarde se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor con sus compañeras y se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
Severus y ella de vez en cuando se lanzaban furtivas miradas con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Ginny... Ginny, me escuchas?- preguntó Harry  
  
Sí, claro que pasa?- preguntó sonrojada "me quedé mirando a Severus, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta"  
  
Que si me pasas la sal, estabas un poco perdida no?- dijo riendo y clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en Ginny, mientras veía como Severus torcia su sonrisa haciendo una mueca de fastidio que lo hacia terriblemente sexy para la pelirroja.  
  
Eh... toma, pues yo es que... estaba pensando sí, estaba pensando- contestó ella  
  
Ah...- murmuró Harry "seguro que pensaba en mí como soy irresistible, creo que ya se le ha olvidado esa tirria que me tenía el curso pasado supongo que es difícil resistirse al encanto de Harry Potter"  
  
En la mesa de los profesores ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo, Severus estaba tan ensimismado mirando como Harry Potter intentaba ligarse a su Virginia Weasley que no se dio cuenta de que Albus, le pedía el jugo de calabaza.  
  
Umm si Virgi... digo si Albus?- preguntó Severus cuando se dio cuenta de que Albus le pedía algo  
  
El jugo de calabaza y si quieres un consejo te vuelvo a repetir que ella no es para ti- dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
Quien?- dijo Severus haciéndose el despistado  
  
Sabes perfectamente que hablo de cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor  
  
Ya sé que ella no es para mí, no ves como coquetea con Potter- contestó celoso  
  
Bien, por lo que veo ella se ha dado cuenta de que lo vuestro era imposible y tú sigues celoso de Potter, rememorardo el pasado no? Igual que con Lily- murmuró finalmente Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lily y yo eramos felices y Potter se metió en medio- susurró Snape- me voy a la mazmorra a preparar mi clase con los de 6º  
  
Viriginia Weasley!- resonó la voz de Ron en el Gran Comedor  
  
Que?- preguntó ella  
  
Tienes clase de pociones, vete ya... no querrás llegar tarde- dijo Hermione contestando por su novio  
  
Por Merlin seguro que Sev, digo Snape se molestará y me quitará puntos- gritó Ginny corriendo- te espero en la clase Colin  
  
Al llegar a la mazmorra  
  
Parece que es la primera Señorita Weasley- sonó divertido Snape  
  
Sí, es que no podía aguantar las ganas de encontrarme con el odioso profesor Snape- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
Él le dio un dulce beso en los labios  
  
Sabe usted muy bien profesor- rió ella- jugo de calabaza?  
  
Sí, usted también... sorbete de fresa ácida?  
  
Por supuesto, sé que es su favorito- contestó ella riendo- esta noche le veo profesor  
  
Sí, Virginia- dijo él abrazándola un instante- vuelve a tu asiento que vienen los demás- Por cierto hacen muy bonita pareja Potter y usted  
  
Celoso?- rió ella a carcajadas- Pues no debería sabe? Potter ya no significa nada,el verde esmeralda no me gusta, prefiero otro verde  
  
Como el verde Slytherin?- preguntó el sonriendo  
  
Sí- contesto ella  
  
Buenas tardes alumnos- comenzó la clase Snape y fue de lo más desagradable con Ginny.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Ginny se acercó a la mesa de Snape y en un susurró le ordenó  
  
Esta noche tendrá que recompensarme profesor Snape- murmuró ella y se despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Estaré encantado- se dijo a si mismo preparándose para otra clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero esta vez de 5º año.  
  
Que bonita historia- susurró una chica de unos nueve años de edad  
  
Eres una cursi- murmuro su hermano mellizo- un momento... ese cuaderno es...  
  
Cállate idiota!!!- gritó mientras se levantaba con paso firme y salía de allí rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Hola!!!!- gritó detrás suya la voz de un chico mayor, de unos doce años, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules  
  
Me asustaste!!!!- gritó abalanzándose sobre él- Arthur es un idiota  
  
Lo sé- dijo el chico alegremente- es de familia sabes?  
  
Bill no digas tonterías, solo Arthur es tonto- y así ambos entraron al castillo, el chico subió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor mientras que ella iba a la habitación de su madre para soltar el diario que había sacado a hurtadillas.  
  
FIN  
  
No era así cómo lo había planeado pero me salió de esta forma y cómo no tengo ánimo para comenzarlo de nuevo, espero que les guste así, sino es así pues escriban criticando tal vez así la próxima vez tenga en cuenta sus opiniones. Ya saben para lo que quieran icaper2002@yahoo.es o CERROMURIANO@terra.es  
  
Hcate: Me alegro de que te esté gustando este fict, cada capítulo es diferente casi siempre es de distintos cursos pero... me gusta como está quedando. Gracias por el review  
  
Princesa+mortal: Pues bien nunca supe muy bien de donde salió este Severus/Ginny pero sé que habrá más, lo mío son las parejas extrañas y los ficts diferentes y este desde luego es diferente.  
  
Lily-Mortífaga: Gracias por leerlo y me alegro de que te esté gustando, jejej todavía faltan algunos capítulos y... siento haber tardado tanto en continuarlo.  
  
Indira d Snape: Holas!!!! Leí tu fict y me encantó, debo decir que Severus es mi personaje favorito y jejej me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia.  
  
Merodeadora_chii: QUÉ PACIENCIA TIENES CONMIGO!!!!! Jejej en serio yo te meto prisa para que actualices y yo tardo siglos en actualizar pero... ya sabes, ahora que he vuelto a ponerme al día espero no tardar tanto. Arwen_chan: AMIGA!!!!!! Gracias por dejarme un review, ya sé que esta no es de tus parejas favoritas, jejej bueno es bastante obvio que es difícil que guste a todo el mundo pero... bueno me alegro de que te esté gustando jeje, tiene bastante humor por lo que yo veo jejej. 


	4. MIedo a enamorarme

MIEDO A ENAMORARME 

Hoy me meto en la piel de Severus Snape, para ahondar en el por qué de su miedo a enamorarse de Ginny Weasley. Espero que les guste. 

Tengo miedo, me miro al espejo y veo el reflejo del miedo en mi cara, tengo miedo cómo hace veinticinco años, como cuando salía con Lily y eso me da más miedo, no quiero perder a Virginia como perdí a Lily- pensé mientras me miraba al espejo antes de salir a encontrarme con Virginia en los invernaderos, escondiéndome como un joven de diecisiete años. 

Salí de la habitación intentando mentalizarme, debía confesarle mis sentimientos, debía decirle que la amaba, debía pedirle que se casara conmigo cuando saliera de Hogwarts, pero... mientras me dirigía hacia allí volvió a entrarme el pánico, por ese mismo pánico hace veinticinco años perdí a Lily Evans y no quería cometer los mismos errores. 

Llegué hasta ella con lentitud, intentaba retardar el momento el mayor tiempo posible, metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi túnica y palpé un estuche cuadrado dónde iba el anillo, el anillo con el que veinticinco años atrás iba a declararme a Lily Evans, el anillo con el que esperaba pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja que me miraba en esos momentos, aún sabiendo que sus padres me matarían, aún sabiendo que tenía seis hermanos mayores que desearían matarme por haberla tocado, sentía la necesidad de hacerla mi esposa. 

Severus... llegas tarde, te encuentras bien?- me sonrió Virginia mientras caminaba hacia mí 

Eh... estaba pensando en una poción mejor para Lupin y se me fue el santo al cielo- mentí sin mirarla, era en esos momentos o nunca 

Y por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? No podríamos haber quedado en tu habitación?- me preguntó lanzándome una mirada inquisiora, cómo si distinguiera a quinientas millas una mentira 

Bueno, verás yo, quería pedirte...- comencé sintiendo los mismo sudores que sentí cuando intenté pedírselo a Lily 

Severus... te encuentras bien? Me estás asustando- dijo Virginia con un hilo de voz 

Sí, estoy bien... pero es que tengo miedo... 

Sé que siempre has tenido miedo al compromiso pero... ni que fueras a pedirme que me casara contigo- rió mi alumna favorita, mi amante y la que esperaba fuera mi futura mujer 

Eh...- me quedé en blanco, me puse pálido, más aún, y sentí que me entraban naúseas, el miedo al compromiso, tengo miedo a entregarme del todo, a que después de un tiempo te marches y me dejes solo, tengo miedo a que me digas que has dejado de quererme, a que me digas que sólo he sido tu diversión durante estos tres años... miedo a que te canses de mí y te vayas con Potter, miedo a que vuelva a suceder, a que no sea capaz de decir mis sentimientos ante tí y te alejes de mí como hizo Lily 

Severus... no me asustes- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, me encanta ese gesto, me vuelve loco, hace que me descontrole y eso fue lo que sucedió, intentaba decirle que la amaba y quería que fuera mi esposa y en esos momentos perdí toda concentración y me dedique a observar esos carnosos labios, mientras me moría de celos por ser los dientes que mordían sus labios 

Me limité a mirarla y sonreír como un idiota mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos para besarla y eso fue lo que hice besarla, sus labios enredados en los mios, sus brazos enredándose en mi pelo, mis manos en su cintura mientras su suave cabello rojo se envolvía en mis dedos, su cabello le llegaba por la cintura y ahí enredaba yo mi ser en su cabello, sus manos en mi cuello, sus labios en los míos y comencé a sentir que mi miedo desaparecía, nunca supe cómo lo hacía pero ella me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad y todo el miedo que siempre me atormentaba con sus besos lo hacía desaparecer. 

Al separarme de ella cogí el valor suficiente para meter mi mano en el bolsillo y sacar la pequeña cajita cuadrada y ponérsela en la mano para que ella la abriera. 

Qué es esto?- me preguntó con sorpresa 

Ábrelo- dije con un esfuerzo mínimo, minutos atrás creía que nunca será capaz de atreverme pero lo hice y no tenía ninguna duda en esos momentos. 

Pero...- comenzó a decir ella con cara de circunstancia, al verla los nervios y el miedo volvieron a mí con la misma rapidez que se habían ido un minuto atras, creía que me daba un infarto si ella no decía algo más, pero al fin volvió a hablar y yo recuperé el aliento- es un anillo de compromiso?- me miró con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro angelical que no pude más que reirme de mis absurdos temores 

Eh... quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté mientras cogía el anillo que ella sostenía en sus manos, con un movimiento de cabeza ella disipó todas mis dudas, afirmó con gran entusiasmo y yo le coloqué el anillo en su dedo. 

Eso significa que quieres convertirte en la Sra. Snape?- pregunté incrédulo, todavía no me hacía a la idea de haber sido capaz de pedirle a ella, una alumna de diecisiete años, una Gryffindor que se casara conmigo, y mucho menos creía que ella me hubiera dicho que síç 

Sí, sí, sí!- gritó ella lanzándose a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos- soy tan feliz! Creí que con tu miedo a enamorarte y al compromiso nunca serías capaz de decírmelo 

Pues si te lo confieso, he pasado dos horas horribles, intentando encontrar las palabras, intentando vencer ese miedo, intentando ser capaz de no estropearlo de nuevo, no quería estropearlo como lo hice una vez- dije recordando el fatídico día en que fui incapaz de decirle a Lily lo que sentía, ese día en el que me dejó diciendo, no puedo seguir con esto, si no sé lo que sientes por mí, no puedo esperar que lo nuestro vaya a ninguna parte. 

Hablas de Lily?- preguntó con voz tierna la preciosidad que seguía abrazada a mí. 

Sí, quería pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero fui incapaz, el miedo pudo conmigo y me dejó ya que no sabía hacia donde iba a ir nuestra historia si ni siquiera sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, irónico no? Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo y me dejó porque no sabía si yo la quería- dije con un rastro de amargura en la voz- pero parece ser que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, gracias a ese miedo he sido capaz de confesarte lo que siento, a pedirte que te cases conmigo y lo más importante estoy libre para poder hacer todo eso- reí ante mi estúpido comentario, sino fuera porque no fui capaz de decirle a Lily sobre mis sentimientos, y gracias al hecho de que me dejó... estoy con este ángel de fuego. 

Tienes razón... fue una suerte que no pudieras decirle a Lily sobre tus sentimientos- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y celosa, me reí ante eso 

Jajajaja- reí descontroladamente estaba celosa de Lily, aun cuando Lily y yo... 

No tiene ninguna gracia- me dijo en tono de reproche 

Estas celosa de la madre de Harry Potter?- escupí el nombre con todo mi odio, había odiado a James Potter y odiaba a su hijo aún cuando fuera también hijo de la mujer a la que amé, era exactamente igual a su padre y eso me hacía odiarlo aún más. 

No, estoy celosa de la forma en la que te lamentas no haber podido decirle sobre tus sentimientos- me dijo mi pelirroja 

He pasado demasiados años torturándome por eso, porque la perdí y se fue con la persona que más he odiado en mi vida- dije con un puchero- pero ahora no me importa, vas a ser mi esposa, tú, Ginevra Weasley, vas a ser la Sra. Snape 

Jajaja Ginevra Snape- rió ella mirándose el anillo- espero que no tarde otros veinticinco en poner la fecha porque sino... 

Muy gracisilla- dije mientras la cogía entre mis brazos y la tumbaba en la tierra. 

Sabe profesor Snape... la mesa de su despacho me gusta más- rió ella. 

(aquí iría otra historia, Que tentación que une las dos historias) 

Han pasado casi doce años desde ese momento y nuestro primer hijo va a entrar a Hogwarts este mes de Septiembre, no tenemos muy claro a qué casa irá, los Weasley siempre han ido a Gryffindor y los Snape a Slytherin pero... vaya donde vaya encontrará a uno de sus padres, no lo saben Ginny es la Jefa de Gryffindor y todavía sigue diciéndome 

Sabe profesor Snape... la mesa de su despacho me gusta más- cuando me lo dice sólo puedo reir, esa clase de cosas me enamoraron de ella, es extraño pero en el castillo ahora hay niños de 5 años, puede ser que cómo soy el director mis hijos están aquí, esos dos diablillos pelirrojos han salido a su madre- reí para mis adentros recordando cuando nuestro Severus recorría los pasillos atropellando a todo profesor y/o alumno que se pusiera en su camino, parece que Arthur y Anvi siguen el mismo camino. 

Amor, deja de dictar tus memorias, tengo sueño- dijo mi mujer apagando la luz, nunca pude resistirme a sus encantos y obedecí y me acomodé a su lado abrazándola- así me gusta que seas obediente como un perrito 

Por favor! No lo menciones- dije con disgusto recordando que Sirius Black era profesor de Pociones. 

Tal vez tu hija se enamore de él... ya sabes lo sexy que son los profesores de pociones- rió Ginevra, yo no quise escuchar más y cerré los ojos intentando dormir 

Fin 

Dedico este fict a : 

Indira de Snape: Gracias, gracias por tus reviews, me alegro de que te gusten y sí, si hay actualización jejej. Gracias por sacarme una sonrisilla, espero que te llegara mi mail, te lo mandé desde el curso que estoy haciendo y no sé si llegó bien 

Afrodita: HOLA! Se cargó bien al final? Espero que te esté gustando el fict, aquí tengo un nuevo cap jejej y a partir de este llegaran algunos más emocionantes sipppppppp porque volví a la carga con un nuevo ataque a Harry Potter (jejej soy mala lo reconozco, pero solo con Potter) 

Farallinha: jejej me alegro de que te guste el fict, leí el tuyo, ya te dejé review, aunque me costó entenderlo 

MerodeadoraChii: HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGA! Aqui ves el nuevo capítulo de esta inusual pareja, espero que te guste, muchas gracias por dedicarme tu fict... me encantó... por lo visto enganchan los Sev/Narcisa, me alegro de que Lisa y él arreglaran las cosas al final. Un beso, amiga, espero que continues pronto escribiendo tus nuevos ficts, me encantaron... ( 

Hcate: Hola, me alegro de que te gustara es que me metí tanto en el papel de hija de Severus Snape que al final... en fin... mi querido hermano Arthur leyó el final y me quitó el diario... si llega a ser Sev (mi otro hermano...) seguro que ni siquiera puedo coger el libro, pero bueno, supongo que con las cosas que escribe papá en sus memorias te enterarás de lo ocurrido (ummmmmmmmm soy malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muy mala y no te preocupes que pronto enviaré ¡Qué tentación! El siguiente cap que va acompañando a este 

Princesa mortal: Gracias por escribir, y ten por seguro que mandaré más Severus/Ginny, es una pareja original, nunca antes había leido uno así, claro que después del mío ya he visto otros ( 

Lily-mortífaga: Oyyyyyysssss muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y síp, Severus es muy lindo jejej y sip, esta pareja es tierna pero creo que debo mandar algunos de los songficts que tengo de Severus/Narcisa y el fict sobre Luciusssssssss (ummmmmmmmmmmmmm creo que tengo que escribir más sobre él) Nos leemos pronto y espero que no te importe que te haya agregado al MSN 

Pattyvg: Jejej Sé que no me has dejado review y que no me lo dejarás en esta pareja (creo que va contra tus principios pottericos) La verdad todavía no sé como se me ocurrió escribir sobre esta pareja pero me está gustando muchooooooooo. Creo que fue amor a primera vista (este añor que comenzó porque si, cuando el mundo nos decía que no...) TKM Amigaaaaaaaaaaa :P 

ArwenChan: Por supuesto! Como olvidarme de ti, mi compañera de batallas en Simple Juego, en serio... que te doy guerra con este fict... sí al final me vas a matar de tan buena que voy a poner a Pansy, pero ahora estamos con el S/G, se4 que no es una pareja de tu agrado pero a que los hago parecer un matrimonio adorable ? (sin comentarios) 

Y ya está los dejo, ya saben dején reviewwwwwwwwwwsssssss 

Anvi Snape  
XXX 

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Que tentación

QUÉ TENTACIÓN 

N/A: Tengo que decir que este capítulo va antes del final de Miedo a enamorarme, es como una parte más, sólo que esto no lo escribe Severus, solo es parte de su pensamiento) 

Bueno pues aquí va otro Severus/Ginny, por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda de cúal es mi pareja favorita... 

No tengo ni idea de cómo escribirlo, ya que esta vez no está escrito y lo estoy pasando, este va directamente de la cabeza al ordenador. 

Bueno está basado en una canción muy antigua, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama pero es una canción que me gusta desde siempre y el otro día la escuché en la tele y dije va bastante bien para mi Severus/Ginny y eso aquí va. Vale ya lo he descubierto es ¡Qué tentación! de José Adeliz

Tengo mucho sueño Severus- dijo una pelirroja de unos diecinueve años medio dormida mientras un hombre la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos tras haber pasado toda la noche despiertos 

Duerme mi ángel- susurró el hombre llamado Severus a la pelirroja que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos 

El hombre de ojos y cabello negro azabache y piel pálida se quedó observando a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa 

Ya hace cuatro años que estas entre mis brazos, todavía me pregunto cómo fue que pasó, cómo fue que acabaste durmiendo en mi cama noche tras noche durante tres cursos seguidos, y ahora que te has marchado de Hogwarts... sigues volviendo a mis brazos... cada vez que ese engreído de Potter te lo permite- susurró Severus mirándola con ternura, mientras sus palabras eran escuchadas por el viento. 

La pelirroja que estaba dormida entre sus brazos era su alumna predilecta, Virginia Weasley, la obsesión de su vida desde hacía cuatro años, la única que le hacía sentir, vivir y amar. Había aprendido a no caer en el juego de los celos con el tiempo, había aprendido que debía dejarla libre para que ella volviera a sus brazos cada noche, y había aprendido que nunca aceptarían su relación y debían engañar al mundo haciéndose los indiferentes. 

Con tu primer beso me enamoraste, para encadenarme a tí por toda la eternidad, con un sólo beso me hiciste tuyo, caí rendido a tus pies y con una mirada y un castigo te hice mía, eres para mí, me lo recuerdas en cada discusión, sé que tienes que representar tu papel con Potter pero... no podrías haber elegido a otro que no me hiciera sentir estos celos de quinceañero?- preguntó Severus al aire, preguntó sintiéndose el dueño de ese frágil cuerpo dormido entre sus brazos. 

Ummm- murmuró despertándose la joven- me tengo que ir ya?- preguntó con una sonrisa 

Aún es temprano amor- susurró a la vez que la besaba haciéndole cosquillas en los labios 

Pues entonces tenemos tiempo de...- dejó la frase sin terminar la pelirroja mientras se subía encima del hombre de ojos negros que estaba abrazándola segundos antes. 

Severus- gritó Ginny justo antes de caer sobre el hombre que estaba debajo de ella 

Ummmm Ginevra... descansa- dijo el profesor de pociones- pero si ya se ha dormido- susurró molesto Severus- el viaje te agota y esto... ufff espero poder hacerle la visita alguna vez, pero habrá que esperar que ese odioso de Potter se vaya de su casa para poder amarla de nuevo 

Severus acercó con mucho cuidado sus labios a los labios de la pelirroja que volvía a descansar profundamente dormida en sus brazos y rozando sus labios le robó un beso como todas las noches desde hacía cuatro años, disfrutaba viéndola dormir y robándole un beso que ella nunca se negaba a darle, pero esta vez no despertó, estaba demasiado cansada después de amar dos veces al hombre que la abrazaba y después de un largo viaje en escoba atravesando todo el país sólo para disfrutar de la noche junto a él. 

Ginn... ya es la hora- susurró en el oído de la pelirroja 

Ummm, ya tengo que partir?- preguntó ella desperezándose 

Sí, cuando volverás?- preguntó con duda Severus 

No lo sé, la próxima vez que Harry salga del país con el equipo- repuso Ginny molesta- cuando estaba en Hogwarts iba más a menudo fuera 

No querrá dejarte sola- dijo fastidiado- vete o llegarás tarde y Potter notará tu retraso 

Adiós amor- suspiró la chica saliendo con su escoba por la ventana de la mazmorra dónde dormía Severus 

Han pasado dos meses y no la he vuelto a ver, creo que pronto volverá, en sus cartas no dice nada pero la conozco demasiado bien y sé que quiere darme una sorpresa. Últimamente dice que no se encuentra bien, que vomita y se marea constantemente, por Merlín tal vez esté embarazada y si lo está... si lo está... será de Potter o será mío... por favor que sea mío, bueno mejor no adelantemos acontecimientos- pensó Severus nervioso 

Hola Severus- exclamó una exhausta Ginevra Weasley entrando en la habitación 

Sabía que vendrías pronto... eh... Ginevra... estás embarazada?- preguntó sin aspavientos Snape 

Sí y no estarás muy contento cuando me escuches- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa y triste 

Sigue- dijo tragándo con dificultad Severus 

El bebé no es... 

No es mío? Es de Potter?- exclamó con horror 

Querías que fuera tuyo?- repuso sorprendida 

Claro que quería que fuera mío- dijo molesto por la insinuación de la pelirroja 

Pues iba a decir que el bebé no es de Harry- sonrió la chica abrazándolo 

Severus... todavía puedes... quiero decir todavía puedes hacerme tuya sabes?- dijo sonrojada la pelirroja, era un hecho que con el pasó de los años no variaba, seguía poniéndose roja cada vez que tenía que pedirle a Severus que le hiciera el amor, no sabía cual era el motivo pero cada vez que lo hacía su cara relucía brillantemente roja 

Creí que... 

Sólo son dos meses y medio amor, todavía tenemos una cosita muy pequeña, pero ten cuidado- le dijo la chica 

Ummm, perfecto- sonrió el hombre mientras se colocaba sobre Virginia y con cuidado la hacía suya 

Te casarías conmigo?- susurró Severus mientras ella descansaba en sus brazos- sé que soy un idiota pidiéndotelo cuando duermes pero tengo miedo de que me digas que no, sé que me amas y te amo pero sé que tienes miedo a lo que dirá tu familia, sé que con el paso de los años has vuelto a querer a Potter, cómo me puedo enfrentar a esto, tu familia, tu novio y sólo porque estás embarazada- siguió susurrando Severus- ya te lo pedí una vez, cuando aún estabas en Hogwarts y dijiste que sí, pero todo cambió tanto que... ahora como pedírtelo de nuevo sin sentir el mismo miedo de antaño? 

Por Merlin que voy a hacer cuando despiertes? Te dejaré ir como todas estas noches durante estos cuatro años? Tendré el valor esta vez de pedirtelo en voz alta mientras estas despierta? Te dejaré ir con Potter? No puedo hacerlo si te dejo ir será para siempre y destrozaré mi vida como lo hice hace veintitrés años cuando dejé marchar a Lily 

Ummm, ya es la hora de irme?- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios 

Ummm, no. Espera, no te duermas otra vez 

Que pasa?- preguntó desconcertada 

No quiero que vuelvas a irte, quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo Severus 

Pero... sabes que no... mi familia no... 

Ginevra... quiero ver crecer a mi hijo y quiero estar contigo, no sólo cuando Potter está fuera, siento los mismos celos que sentía cuando Potter estaba aquí y tú le prestabas atención- dijo Severus muy convencido 

Tengo que marcharme- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose 

Te vas? Si lo haces no podré volver a... 

Shu...- lo calló ella- voy a recoger mis cosas de allí- sonrió la pelirroja seductoramente- tendré que decir lo que ha pasado en casa pero cuando lo haga tú iras conmigo 

Claro que sí, iré como el esposo de la hija menor de los Weasley- dijo Severus haciendo que Ginny lo mirara incrédula- no te lo dije, vamos a casarnos- sonrió Severus haciendole cosquillas 

Oh... Severus!- gritó Ginny emocionada abrazándolo- tengo guardado el anillo. 

Por qué me habré puesto a recordar esto?- se preguntó Ginny, miró a Severus que dormía abrazado a ella y sonrió- cada día estas más guapo cariño.- cerró de golpé el cuaderno y se dispuso a dormir... 

MAMÁ!- gritaron los pequeños sobresaltando a Severus quien como un resorte se levantó de la cama, cogió la túnica y dijo 

Yo voy a ver a Anvi y Severus, encárgate de Arthur- una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro mientras que Ginny murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. 

No es justo, todas las noches haces los mismo, me dejas con Arthur sabiendo que desquicia mis nervios- una mirada tierna le salió para intentar convencer a Severus 

Ya no funciona amor- él se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y ella a la de sus hijos para tratar de calmar a los chicos y volvieran a dormir. 

FIN 

No me maten sé que está horrible pero... eso es uno de los inconvenientes que tiene hacerlo así de sopetón y sin tenerlo preparado. 

Para las críticas ya saben... reviewwwwwww 

Indira de Snape: Pues aki tienes el cap 5 ya... que poquito falta para el final! Espero que no te haya disgustado del todo este capítulo 

Sirius Black: jejej este capítulo es un poco de transcisión, yo nunca me pusde imaginar que desde que se lo pidió hasta que se casaran estuvieran juntos sin impedimentos, asi que me imaginé que ella aparentaba junto a Harry (ummmm no está muy bien pero bueno... es lo que se me ocurrió en su momento) 

MerodeadoraChii: Amigaaaaaaaa aqui estamos de nuevo con otro de mis capítulos del fict... gracias por seguirlo, me alegro de que te guste 

Afrodita: Aqui me tienes despuçés de un largggggo parentesis es que he estado medio agobiada con tanto fict, ahora parece que estoy un poco más tranquila 

Farallinha: Me alegro de que te guste, un beso... tu historia me encantó 

Hcate: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te siga gustando como al principio debo reconocer que estaban escritos como ficts cortos no como una historia pero... creo que así está mejor 

Princesa mortal: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas dejando review 

Lily-Mortífaga: Que tal amiga? Espero que te esté gustando esta historia tanto como al principio, estos capítulos que quedan son de transición o de que hubiera pasado si...( y de verdad que tienen sus cosas especialess)


	6. Chapter 6

Un final diferente

Bueno pues esto es un fict alternativo, trata de lo que habría pasado si tras el primer beso de Severus y Ginny (Para siempre) nunca hubiera ocurrido nada más entre ellos.

Lo dicho, esto es solo un que hubiera pasado si... después de ese primer beso de "Para siempre" ella no hubiera sido castigada de nuevo.

Esta es la primera de las dos partes del fict q se llaman así, Que hubiera pasado si...

Flashblack

Por Merlín!!!! Besé a Severus Snape!!!! Y me gustó... olvidé a Harry en ese mismo instante!!!! Le entregué mi primer beso al profesor más odioso, a Snape!!!! Tengo que alejarme lo más posible de todo- pensó una desesperada Ginny Weasley

Mientras en otra parte del castillo un profesor se metía en la ducha de su habitación con ganas de maldecir a alguien, lo que había pasado en su despacho había sido demasiado para él, cómo demonios había besado a su alumna, una alumna de quince años... una gryffindor¿cómo? Y lo más importante por qué sentía que esa chiquilla se había llevado su alma, porque sentía que había estado muerto hasta el momento en que sus labios se unieron.

Maldita sea!!!! Cómo puedo sentirme atraído por esa mocosa de quince años?- gritó en la ducha Severus Snape- cómo me he dejado llevar por eso? Cómo dejé que pasara? Cómo?

Fin del flashblack

Y de eso hacía ya más de dos años, dentro de dos semanas, la pelirroja se iba de Hogwarts, dentro de dos semanas se marchaba la única razón de Severus Snape, dentro de dos semanas la pelirroja se alejaba de su mundo, de su amado profesor de pociones, del único hombre que la había besado, del único hombre que le había hecho sentirse especial.

Lo siento mucho profesor Snape- dijo una pelirroja entrando a la mazmorra

Media hora tarde Srta. Weasley- dijo con una mueca Severus Snape- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su tardanza.

Pero... si yo...- hizo el intento de hablar Ginny

Cállese si no quiere una detención- amenazó Snape

Pero...

Usted lo ha querido, esta noche a las 10 en mi despacho, preparese para limpiar a lo muggle- sonrió satisfecho Snape- mierda, lo hará a posta? Cómo demonios voy a aguantar tenerla a solas en la misma habitación donde hace dos años ocurrió lo mejor de mi vida a su lado?- pensó Snape

Sí recuerdo, cómo se limpia a lo muggle, profesor, y también recuerdo que usted debe sujetar la escalera- murmuró Ginny en voz alta, haciendo que Snape soltara la poción que tenía en su caldero- no creo que recuerde lo que pasó... pero yo lo recuerdo cada día desde ese momento, recuerdo sus manos en mi cintura, sus labios sobre los míos, su pelo acariciando mi mejilla, sus ojos negros clavados en los míos, sus brazos abrazandome, mientras yo me ruborizaba ante el hecho de estar entre sus brazos tan protegida... por Merlín... ese recuerdo me está atormentando desde ese momento- pensó la pelirroja mientras se perdía en la mirada de su profesor como en cada clase desde hace más de dos años.

La clase ha terminado- murmuró Severus Snape cuando la clase terminó, dándole gracias a Slytherin por no dejarle sacar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja a la luz.

Llegó la hora de ir a cumplir su castigo, Ginny estaba demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez desde que sucedió que volvía a ese despacho a cumplir con un castigo, a cumplir con un castigo con Snape. Tocó a la puerta y pasó.

Buenas noches, profesor- dijo evitando esos ojos negros del profesor

Buenas noches Srta. Weasley- murmuró Severus- ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer

Sí... me cogerá la escalera... por si no lo recuerda... tengo miedo

A las alturas... recuerdo perfectamente todo- dijo Snape fríamente mientras ella se ruborizaba

Ummm... nunca me explicó porqué pasó eso, aquella vez- trató de decir Ginny

No tiene importancia- murmuró Snape

Para mí, sí la tiene, demasiada- dijo Ginny mientras subía a la escalera y Severus agarraba la escalera, mirando hacia abajo para que no volviera a suceder

Yo... no puedo decir nada- dijo Snape sin mirarla y sin soltar la escalera para que ella no cayera.

Maldita sea profesor Snape!!!! Necesito una explicación, no puedo seguir torturándome un día más

Cállese Srta. Weasley- dijo Snape desesperado soltando la escalera y marchándose a su escritorio

Por qué demonios suelta la escalera!!!!- gritó Ginny perdiendo el poco control de sí misma que tenía

No quiero tener que recordar lo que pasó de nuevo, baje de la escalera y márchese de aquí- dijo Severus muy nervioso.

Ginny bajó de la escalera y se paró justo enfrente de su profesor de pociones mirándolo a los ojos tristemente

Necesito una explicación, yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo olvidar ese beso... no puedo olvidar sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, sus brazos atrapándome... necesito poder recobrar mi vida, necesito saber por qué no puedo olvidarle- susurró Ginny

Yo no puedo darle ninguna explicación, no la tengo, no sé que pasó en esos momentos por mí, para besarla, no sé como fuí capaz de dejar que pasara y mucho menos puedo explicarle porque no puede olvidarse de mí, porque si pudiera explicárselo yo también lo habría olvidado- dijo Severus recogiendo valor de dónde no lo tenía- y ahora tengo que seguir corrigiendo exámenes de 4º, si se marcha...

Y sin más Ginny Weasley salió con más dudas, salió de allí, teniendo la sensación de que algo iba mal, de que con las palabras de su profesor sus sentimientos por él crecían.

Y por fin, por suerte o por desgracia, llegó el último día de Ginny en Hogwarts, llegó el día en el que se separaría definitivamente de Severus Snape, se separaría de lo que había sido su vida, su casa, sus sueños, durante siete largos años, pero lo que más dolía era marcharse con la sensación de que nunca podría volver a enamorarse, con la sensación de estar perdiendo al amor de su vida, a su odiado profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Te voy a echar de menos- susurró cuando se alejaba para arreglar su baúl.

Y yo...- dijo Severus al viento mientras veía como la pelirroja se alejaba, quizá para siempre de él..

Una vez en la habitación, Ginny comenzó a llorar, no podía marcharse así sin más, tenía que confesar sus sentimientos, aunque el profesor de pociones la rechazara, ella debía partir sin la sensación de que dejaba su vida partida en dos.

Ginny...- susurró Colin Creevey entrando en la habitación de su amiga

Sí?- preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas

La lechuza de Harry trae una carta para ti

Voy un segundo- dijo intentando controlarse- primero debo ir a otro lugar- y salió corriendo de allí, buscando a su profesor

Minutos más tarde lo encontró en el lago con la mirada perdida, ella no reunió el valor suficiente y decidió ir a por la carta de Harry, tal vez después de leer que Harry se casaba o algo por el estilo- pensó la pelirroja- reunía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Cogió la carta y después de leer dos líneas, se desmoronó.

"Querida Ginny:

Te preguntarás porqué te estoy escribiendo, la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, creo que necesito confesarte mis sentimientos, llevo un año intentando olvidar... intentando olvidar que no estas a mi lado, que no fui capaz de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez ahora, podamos tener una oportunidad. Iré a recogerte a la estación para ir juntos a La Madriguera, sé que esto es una locura pero mañana hablaremos.

Te quiere,

Harry Potter"

NO!!!!!!- gritó Ginny haciendo que Jim, Colin, Nerea y Ann la miraran extrañados

Qué te pasa Gin?- preguntó Ann, Ginny no contestó

No nos asustes Gin!!! Qué dice la carta?- preguntó Nerea, ella volvió a callar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

Trae eso!!!!- dijo Colin quitándole la carta a Ginny. Jim se puso junto a Colin y comenzó a leer...

Felicidades!!!!- gritó Jim abrazándola- Harry te quiere!!!

Si...- murmuró Ginny sin ser consciente de nada

Por fin!!!! Ginny, se declaró... te dijo que te quiere!!!!- corearon Ann y Nerea más emocionadas que Ginny

Pero que te pasa? No te alegras de que por fin haya sucedido lo que tanto esperabas?- le preguntó Jim con preocupación

Sí...- volvió a contestar ella con la mirada perdida- me voy a mi habitación

Y así Ginny decidió intentar ser feliz junto a Harry, había amado a Harry, tal vez podría sentir de nuevo ese amor estando a su lado y se olvidaría de Severus Snape.

Severus Snape por su parte decidió seguir con su rutina, cuando la pelirroja se marchara por completo de su vida, volvería a estar como antes, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y podría descansar en paz... aunque estuviera solo. Pudo recuperarse una vez de la perdida de una pelirroja, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Severus... déjame ayudarte- le murmuró Remus Lupin

De que hablas?- preguntó con frialdad

De Ginny Weasley, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo y algunas por extraño que me parezca, están enamoradas de ti, como Nicole Blummenfeld!!!- exclamó Lupin

Nicole Blummenfeld?- preguntó con incertidumbre Severus Snape.

Ginny llegó junto a Harry a La Madriguera

No quiero perder más tiempo Gin, quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Harry- piénsatelo el tiempo que necesites

Sí... sí quiero- dijo intentando sonreír, Harry iba a hacerla feliz... olvidaría a Severus Snape y tendría una familia con el primer amor de su vida... aunque no fuera el más importante.

Te quiero...- susurró Harry antes de besarla, el beso de Harry fue diferente totalmente al de Severus, era un beso dulce y corto, de respeto, de amor y ternura con miedo... y le gustó... no era como Severus pero tenía su propio estilo registrado.

Y en el Colegio, una mujer de unos 35 años de edad caminaba junto a Remus Lupin muy nerviosa, volvería a encontrarse con Severus Snape, el amor de su juventud.

Nicole Blummenfeld estaba en la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape. Ella, una mujer rica, famosa y preciosa estaba allí esparando a que él Severus Snape, abriera la puerta para reencontrarse después de 20 años, él ni siquiera la recordaba pero...

Severus!!!- exclamó una rubia de grandes ojos café

Nicole?- preguntó Severus mirando a la preciosa mujer que esta enfrente de él

Te he echado tanto de menos, se que no me recordarás, claro antes no era rubia, ni tenía los ojos café pero... eso es lo que hace la fama- murmuró con cierto aire de ironía

Puedo serte sincero... no te recuerdo- dijo Snape sin mirarla

No te preocupes... pero ahora verás mi imagen hace 20 años- murmuró ella y sacando una fotografía en movimiento se la acercó a Severus quien se sorprendió.

En ella tres chicos y dos chicas sonreían a la cámara. Un rubio de ojos grises, un moreno de ojos negros y un chico de ojos dorados. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Sanpe y Remus Lupin y dos chicas, la primera estaba abrazada a Lucius Malfoy, la reconoció como Narcisa Black y después una morena de grandes ojos azules que sonreía entre Remus y él mismo.

Y recordó la morena de grandes ojos azules era Violet Rosier, la hermana pequeña de Evan Rosier, que era el que sacaba la foto.

Violet!!!!- gritó Severus mirando a la rubia

Te gusta el cambio?- preguntó la mujer con voz de niña, tal como la recordaba

Pues... te prefiero de morena y con tus ojos azules- sonrió Snape

Ay Sev... nunca cambiarás!!!- dijo ella- déjame ayudarte a olvidar sí? en esos tiempos no me dejaste... ahora... vuelvo a pedírtelo... déjame ayudarte

Violet... Nicole... Rosier... Blummenfeld... cómo debo llamarte, ahora que vas a ayudarme? Bueno, si vuelves a ser mi Violet Rosier!!!

Pues eso Violet, la prensa rosa tendrá mucho de que hablar cuando Nicole Blummenfeld desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y en su lugar aparezca Violet...

Violet... Snape- concluyó Severus con una sonrisa torcida

Entonces es un sí?- preguntó inocentemente Nicole/Violet.

Nicole Blummenfeld se casa con Severus Snape- decía en portada el corazón de Bruja

"Nicole Blummenfeld, la famosa modelo ha decidido casarse con un profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Nicole nos cuenta que Severus y ella eran amigos desde pequeños ya que su hermano Evan y él se conocían desde los 5 años y que ella se enamoró de él pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos, ahora después de estar separados 20 años, según nos confiesa Nicole, sigue tan enamorada como entonces y él está muy feliz... sólo que Nicole no volverá ni a la pasarela ni a las revistas, Nicole Blummenfeld desaparecerá.

Según Nicole, Severus la prefiere como cuando eran jóvenes y así va a hacerlo, volverá a ser Violet... ahora Violet Snape"

Informa Penelope Clearwater

Así que Snape se casa- murmuró Harry Potter a su esposa

Sí, eso parece- murmuró ella intentando alegrarse, pero todavía era demasiado pronto- Harry... tengo que decirte algo... verás...

Sí?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor

Nosotros... vamos a ...- por lo menos esta noticia es importante para los dos- tener un bebé- sonrió la pelirroja

Ginny!!!!- gritó Harry levantando en brazos a su esposa mientras la besaba- te quiero... un bebé un precioso bebé con tu cabello rojo y tus pecas con grandes ojos verdes o café o con el pelo negro con pequitas en la nariz y que irá a Gryffindor como buen Weasley!!!! Ay Gin!!!

Por lo menos no te has caido como papá cuando se lo dije- rió Ginny, esto si era una noticia que la hacía feliz y con el bebé lo tendría todo, un marido a quien adoraba, un bebé, y una gran familia y Severus era feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, todo volvía a tener sentido.

Sólo que perdí...- murmuró Ginny entre risas

En Hogwarts un Severus Snape muy sonriente besaba a Violet Rosier, su futura esposa...

Gané y perdí... pero por fin te encontré- dijo Severus abrazándola

Ay Severus eres tan tierno!!!- murmuró Violet

Te quiero- dijo mirándola- gané y perdí...dejé que se marchara y la perdí, gané porque nunca habría salido bien y la encontré... Violet es mi felicidad... y con ella volveré a amar, arriesgarse a sentir no es tan malo después de todo- pensó Severus mientras una ardiente Violet le desabrochaba la túnica con pasión.

No me ha gustado esta historia...- murmuró un chico de 15 años

A mi tampoco- coincidió su hermano pelirrojo

Por favor... no sé como podeis leer esas cosas, si vuestra madre os pilla...

Bill no seas aguafiestas!- exclamó una morena

Anvi... no lo entiendes... esas historias no son para q vosotros las leais

En eso coincido con vuestro primo Bill- se escuchó la voz de Ginevra Weasley detrás de ellos- qué demonios haceis con mi cuaderno???

Es culpa de ella- gritaron los dos chicos, Bill se mantuvo al margen y la llamada Anvi miró furiosa a sus hermanos

Bueno... yo creo q se me ha acabado el descanso... uy que tarde si tengo pociones- dijo Bill- adios!

Y yo tengo Defensa... adios mamá- Severus Snape Jr, de 15 años besó a su madre sonrió victorioso a su hermana y salió corriendo

En cuanto a vosotros dos...

Mamá te he dicho que fue ella!!!!

Callate Arthur o la próxima vez q vayamos al Callejon Diagon te rompo todos tus cromos de las Ranas de chocolate... incluso el de Agrippa!!!- gritó Anvi descontrolada

Bueno... ahora me lo decís o no?- su madre ya estaba exasperada, sabia que se llevaban el cuaderno a escondidas pero que encima comentaran entre ellos lo que le parecian sus historias...

Ginny déjalos... no ves q se entretienen con nuestra vida- Severus Snape miró a sus hijos, y le guiñó un ojo a su hija

Además estabamos por Perdí- dijo Anvi inocentemente- asi que soñando que te quedabas con Harry Potter y que papá se iba con tia Violet...

Sí, fue un sueño...- murmuraron ambos sonriendo misteriosamente

Fin

Lo sé... no hace falta que nadie me diga nada, es de lo peor que he escrito... nunca creí que escribir un Severus/Ginny donde no quedaran juntos me resultaría tan difícil...

Bueno dado que no estaba muy inspirada y que he tardado bastante en terminarlo... debo decir en mi defensa que por lo menos es un Harry/Ginny medio que...


End file.
